Same Difference
by agentyuni
Summary: Mikasa forgot everything that broke her. He forgot about him, her past and she just wanted to live on and look forward for the future. But she can't even him. Both of them kept haunting guilt and they're hating the feeling. Now that they've found each other what will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second fanfic for Shingeki no Kyojin. I hope you like it. ;) I would appreciate to have opinions and suggestions. Some of the ideas are from my friends. Well, most of them.**

**So hope you like it ;)**

**Inspired by  
Titanic (I guess?)  
Missing You  
And other dramatic stuff. :))**

* * *

_It was dark and cold Mikasa was lonely and she felt numb. She finally gave up, she was useless, helpless and broken mentally, emotionally and physically. She's been crying for hours now, lying on the cold dirty ground. The men tried to gag her but her sobs were louder than her cry._

_'..._Eren..._' she thought. He said that he was coming for her, but he didn't he left her alone. She helped him escaped but in return she just took his place. The wooden door opened and a figure of young man came towards her. She was afraid of what he was going to do._

_"Shhh!I'll get you out of here." he said with a soft voice. He helped her sit up and untied the ropes at her limbs. After that he supported her to stand up, he was tall with dark hair._

_"Bertholdt! Hurry up! Me and Annie can't just do the work you know." A guy shouted._

_"Wait! She needs to adjust." the guy carrying Mikasa answered._

_"Ughh. I don't even know why I got caught up in here." a girl said. _

_Mikasa saw them, though not too clear. There was a blonde guy and a blonde girl, they were both young. The boy was a little tall, maybe taller than her, but she's sure the girl was smaller than her. After both of them knocked out all the men, they decided to hurry up and gone outside._

_"What the hell? What are we gonna do with her now?" the girl asked._

_"We'll let her stay in my place. Mom would be glad." the blonde suggested questionably._

_"Why did you guys even decided to help her? What if there are some other thugs? Ready to haunt us? What now?" The girl was commanding._

_"Come on guys. Let's just bring her to safety then we'll decide what we'll do to help her. She needs first aid." the black-haired guy said._

_"Fine. But whe..." she didn't hear anymore, she was tired. And all of a sudden darkness came upon her._

* * *

"The hell? Mikasa you know that liquor isn't allowed to your health right?" the blonde girl took the glass of tequila from her hands and slammed it at the table, making some drops of the liquid fall at the counter.

"Annie it's just one shot." The raven-haired girl said as she glares at the smaller lass and tries to reach for the glass. But for Annie despite her height, she was a girl with ways.

"Annie stop that. You smoke I drink. What's the problem with that? Come on Annie!" Mikasa said.

"No." Annie answered straightly. Mikasa finally gave up and sat at her seat.

"Bert and Reiner will be here in just minutes. We better wait for them." Annie said as she rises from her seat. Ofcourse, taking the glass of liquor with her and putting it inside the fridge.

"You've been saying that for the past 15 minutes. And where are they? Nowhere. The meeting starts in 30 minutes. And I'd be damned If I got fired. Levi just keeps covering up for me, don't know why he even does that." Mikasa stated.

"Patience is a virtue and obviously Levi is your boss, so it's appropriate to call him 'Sir' or 'Boss'. He would do that because no one would ever dare to become his secretary, his last secretary didn't last a day. So far you're the first one in years." Annie said as she looks herself at the mirror at the living room.

"Yeah and so far he was the first guy to have the same level as me." Mikasa sarcastically said.

"Whatever. Fix yourself, were make-up will you?" Annie rolled her eyes and ofcourse she earned a 'no'. "Goddammit Mikasa! Just fix yourself!" she shouted, but before she could even protest a knock interrupted her.

"Mikasa? Annie? Are you there?" Bertholdt asked.

"Finally." Annie shouted as she swung the door open, glaring at the two boys infront of her. "If Mikasa gets late at her meeting and if I got late AGAIN at the photo shoot they'd give me one hell of a lecture. You two are dead." she warned the boys, taking he bag at the couch and straight outside.

"You guys know she's really demanding. It's fine." Mikasa said as she walks pass the two boys following Annie with her office suit neatly folded at her arm and locking the door.

* * *

"By the way Annie. Who's this guy you always mention? Is he your boyfriend?" Mikasa asked.

"Hmmm. Maybe, maybe not." the blonde answered.

"Is it the guy who always walks you at the taxi terminal?" Reiner asked.

"Yeah. What about him? He's also a model." Annie halfheartedly answered.

"Me and Reiner always see you and that guy. Are you two dating?" Bertholdt asked. Then Annie flushed.

"Draw the line." Mikasa muttered. Then the blonde girl glared at all of them. "Just shut up, Bertholdt keep driving. Reiner just review your stupid thesis and Mikasa please fix yourself!" Annie shouted at them as a faint shade of red stayed at her cheeks.

Mikasa just rolled her eyes and as the vehicle stopped because of traffic, he saw a boy and a girl holding hands and sitting at an bench talking and laughing. She didn't took her eyes off the two, she remembered her and Eren. They might not be a couple but both of them knew they shared a bond noone could ever change, until that one rainy day.

Annie noticed the half-asian girl looking at the lovers, even the two guys infront noticed it. Annie just hold Mikasa's hand. Making the girl startled looking at Annie. The blonde just smiles weakly and shakes her head, "You don't have to look at them." she said, and Mikasa just nods and smiles back.

* * *

Levi looked at his wrist watch impatiently, while he looks at the building's window and tapping his left shoe impatiently. "If that brat is once again late, I won't have any excuse for the directors anymore." he said as he turned around to sit at a swiveling chair.

"Calm down Rivaille. I'm sure Ackerman wouldn't be late. She knows that this meeting is important for the company. But despite she's just a secretary she acts like a manager or something. The way she presents our proposals is professional-like." Hanji said as she looks at the guy.

"She's right Levi. Without her the company would have been at the bottom and now look what have we reached. Our company is one of the best-known companies in the world." Irvin agreed.

"Fine. But this meeting is the the most intense meeting she'll ever have. The Titan Inc. is also one the famous companies in the world and if she fails this, she'll just not bring Legion Inc. down to the bottom but also our sister companies. Titan Inc. is just the start of all. We need to aim for the top and you two know that." Levi said seriously. It was true Titan Inc. is just a third wheel.

"Yeah. We know we need to beat Titan Inc., Shingeki Inc and most importantly The Yeager Inc." Hanji sighed remembering how much they sacrificed just to reach this goal.

* * *

"Shit! I'm five minutes late. The hell. Fuck. I bet Levi will kill me this time." Mikasa muttered as she entered the building and got a few greetings from her office mates. She hurried to the elevator but all of them were already occupied she looked for some vacant elevators and saw one it was already closing so she run to it and stopped the door from closing using her forehand and entering it.

There she saw a familiar woman with strawberry-blonde hair. She has golden-honey eyes and a bright smiled, "Mikasa. It's nice to see you again. Headed for the meeting?" she asked.

" , Yes. But I think I'm late." she answered. Petra Ral a director from Titan Inc., she is an acquaintance of Mikasa she was her senior at her freshman days at college.

"Don't worry I'm also headed there. It hasn't started yet, they're still waiting for the other heads." she informed Mikasa.

Mikasa sighed with relief and relaxed.

They arrived the designated floor and Mikasa and Petra saw an impatient Levi crossed arms and narrowed eyes. "You're five minutes late." he stated. Petra just patted Mikasa's shoulder and left ahead of the two.

"I know but the meeting haven't even started yet." Mikasa said as she looked him with disbelief.

"Just hurry up. Is the presentation ready?" he asked her while he walked ahead of her and she followed. "Yes, it's in here." she answered as she handed the laptop to him.

"Good." he took the laptop and both of them entered the meeting room, before them was familiar faces of business women and business men.

"Good morning. Let's all skip the introductions, because we all know each other. Let's just get straight to the proposal here." Levi said as he sat at the chair near the white screen. "Don't fail Ackerman." he whispered as she sets the laptop and opens the presentation.

_'I hope so...'_she thought as she sighed.

* * *

Hours has passed and Annie can't focus in anything. She was worried about Mikasa, the girl has been working all night for the presentation and she hopes it was a success.

"Annie please hurry. You're on in 5 minutes." her stylist said and she just nodded. She picked up a picture frame containing a picture of her, Mikasa and the two boys at the river bank smiling, making faces. She smiled at the memory. They were like 15 back then, but now they're in their early twenties. Mikasa was 20 and was graduated at the course Business Marketing, Bertdholdt is now an architect, Reiner's still studying at college and it's his last year as a Civil Engineering student and Annie studied Accountancy but decided not to work first and just wanted to model for the time being.

They found Mikasa when she was 10 years old. They were already trained to fight back then. Annie's father was great at self-defense so they learned from him.

"Time flies so fast." she muttered under her breath. She remembered the guy who was the reason Mikasa was broken. Eren Yeager he was her old classmate at the college, he also took accounting. But in rumors she heard that he went to another university and took Business Marketing. He was smart in his own ways.

Her thoughts were cut with another knock. "Hey." it was the guy they were talking about. "Oh. Armin." she said.

"They're looking for you now. They said you were daydreaming. Were you dreaming about me?" he joked as he sits at the couch near him.

"Very funny. It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine." Annie said as she puts the picture frame back. Armin eyed the picture and widened his eyes. He went near her and looked at the picture.

"Is...something wrong?" Annie asked.

"This girl. You know her?" he asks.

"Yeah. She's the girl I've been telling you about." she answered with confusion.

"Annie!" he said gripping the petite blonde's shoulders firmly. "I need to meet her." he said slowly.

"A-armin! You're h-hurting me." Annie said, fear was seen in her eyes. Armin realized what he was doing, so he let go of her.

"I'm sorry. But I just needed to say it to you." he said.

"Why'd you have to grip me so hard?" she asked. He just laughed innocently and she just rolled her eyes.

_'Eren I found her already.'_ he thought. He was sure that it was her.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you liked it. Not sure if it was anything great. :( I'd like to have some suggestions. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** I appreciated the reviews I received. It was few but I really appreciated it. Sorry about the wrong grammars or typographical errors. This may be not as good as the first chapter Sorry. :(**

**And if anyone is having thoughts about Annie. She might be a little off. But I'll do my best to let her stay the way she is. Even Mikasa XD.**

* * *

_She stood there infront of the mirror. A pocket knife in her trembling hand, blood-shed wrist, blood-shot eyes and full of tears. Mikasa fell down to her knees sobbing quietly, gripping tightly at her wounded wrist. She was tired about everything. _

_She heard a loud thud, she knew it was the door. "MIKASA?" Annie shouted as she run closer to the raven-haired girl. "What the hell? I just left you for a few minutes and this happened? What the hell happ-" she was cut off, when she noticed the pocket knife at the floor. It was tainted with blood and it also made droplets of blood stain at the bedroom carpet._

_She reached for it, hands shaking then slowly looking at the sobbing girl. She put the pocket knife at the study table near them and kneeled down beside Mikasa and just caressed her back as if comforting the girl. She wasn't used to comforting people, but in this time she knew she has to._

_She wrapped her arms around her as caressing her back wasn't enough to comfort her. "Shhhh. It's fine Mikasa." she hushed her. _

_"Why? Why me?" Mikasa sobbed._

_"It's alright. Just forget everything that happened back then. Move on. Mikasa. Be strong. Live towards the future and never and I mean _NEVER _look back from the past. Don't run away from the past don't let it affect you. Just live on. Cause if you don't. I don't think you'll ever survive the world. Remember what you once told us. That this world is merciless, and it's also very beautiful. Right? Be strong for yourself Mikasa." the blonde now forced the girl to face her while gripping her shoulders tightly._

_Then she nodded._

* * *

"Really?!" Christa exclaimed.

"The hell? Christa calm down. You're getting the attention of the people." Annie said as she holds the wrist of the grinning blonde.

"Sorry." she muttered sitting down, feeling ashamed.

"Wow. Bet the atmosphere there was intense." Ymir said.

"It was. But it was most annoying when my one hell of a boss kept whispering to specify our proposal. Why don't he make the presentation and present it in front? Damn him." Mikasa complained as she sipped from her shake.

"By the way. Mikasa. About the guy you and Bert were rubbing in my face this morning." Annie started as the three girls listening to her saw a faint blush at her cheeks.

"Hey don't push it. We were just joking that time. No need to pressure yourself." Mikasa pried.

"It's not it. Uhmmm. Christa, Ymir please?" the blonde asked looking at the two girls beside them.

"Right. Private talk. We get it. Come on Christa. They need to talk about boys." Ymir teased. They waited until they went to another table not so far away from them.

"So what about him? So you two are really dating?" Mikasa asked. "Well. Yeah and Let's just say that I've been keeping our relationship from you guys for. How about a year and a half now?" Annie made an unsure tone. Afraid about the expression of the raven-haired girl.

"What?" Mikasa tried to keep her stoic expression cool. She looked at the girl infront of her in disbelief. "And what now? You're telling me he broke up with you, when you're at work?" she mocked her.

"No. He just wants to meet you. Only _you_." she emphasized the word you, which made Mikasa confused. "Me?" she raised an eyebrow then Annie nodded. She slouched at her chair and gaped at the girl. _'Why?' _she thought.

* * *

"You what? Armin you know I hate joking. It's impossible, she's been gone for years now and Dad forced me to forget about her. So stop prying. Do you know how hard I tried to forget what happened to both of us? How hard it was to forget her? How hard to heal the wound?" the brunette was being hysterical this time.

"Yes I know that Eren. But please, this maybe the chance to say sorry to her. The wound healed Eren, I'm sure of it." Armin said.

"It might have healed, but in every wound there's always a scar that remains either physically or emotionally. So Armin please stop!" he was shouting this time walking away, but Armin didn't let it pass. He grabbed Eren's wrist tightly and turned him.

"Eren I know you still love her. This is the last time you'll ever have." Armin said in a serious tone. Eren was shocked at the way the blonde spoke, never in his life did he ever spoke like that and it gave shivers to his spine. The blonde let go of his grip not so genly and turned over his heel and walked away.

"The hell?" Eren cursed as he raked his hair and started to walk to his office. When he entered his office he felt his phone vibrated. He took it out and saw a text message. It was an unknown number, he read it:

From: Unknown Number

We have a meeting next week with Legion Inc., be ready, this one isn't easy.  
-Pixis

He sighed, he knew it was Dot Pixis and he hated the feeling of this meeting. He just have a hunch about this meeting. "Legion Incorporated, huh?" he muttered.

* * *

3 days have passed and the meeting with Shingeki Inc. is tomorrow, today was the day Mikasa and Armin see each other again, but Annie has a bad feeling about this. The way Armin act when he wanted to meet Mikasa was just not Armin.

"Hey. You alright? You've been acting weird since yesterday did something happened?" it was Armin. She almost forgot that he was in there with her.

"Armin I told you I'm fine, Right? So stop worrying!" she said with a stern look.

"It's just that you're being really weir-" he was cut off by a warning tone of Annie. "Armin." she said and glared at him.

"Okay. Okay. By the way, aren't you going home already?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but Mikasa said she was going to fetch me here. Bert and Reiner was too busy with their own business." she answered not having any expressions or feelings.

"Mikasa?" the boy asked with curiosity.

"Oh? I never told you her name? Now you know." she looked at him at side oh her eyes, he has his elbows at his knees and the right hand at his chin. He was thinking it was seen in his face facial expression. His eyebrows were furrowed and Annie knew something was up. The both of them kept it like that, until there was a knock on the door.

"Annie are you there? I'm coming in." it was Mikasa and from that Armin froze as the door opened and a familiar figure and face came in. The girl also froze when she saw the blonde boy.

"Mikasa/Armin." Both of them muttered in unison. Then in that timing Annie knew this was a bad time. The atmosphere changed and it was uncomfortable, it was bothering her.

"Y...You two.. know each other." she muttered, it wasn't a question but more like a knew thing discovered. It was a statement. Mikasa and Armin looked at the confused girl and looked away.

"Uhmm. Mikasa.. I'll just be at the car. Goodbye Armin." Annie said as she just gave the boy a hug. The two waited until she wasn't in the room.

"Where have you been all this years Mikasa?" the girl was familiarized with the voice of her old childhood friend. Sweet, gentle and caring, and she just felt guilty about it. She didn't look at him. The boy something was missing from the girl until it hit him, the scarf it wasn't in place.

"Somewhere." she muttered.

"Do you know how worried sick I was? Eren was sent to rehabilitation, not because of what happened but because of you. He would always start a tantrum when his father would just tell him to forget about you. He was worried sick he almost killed his self for you." he said with a more worried tone. She almost flinched at the name.

"SO what do you think? That he's the only one who suffered? He left me, he promised he'd come back. But NO! He left me. I endured the pain all these years. Every night I would dream of the same thing, every dream becomes worse and worse by the minute. I just wanted to die every time, Forget what happened from the past Armin, I'm moving on and I don't want to look back on my past. Remember, Live towards the future and never look back. I plan to do that." Mikasa was starting to crack.

"I just don't want to see two of my childhood friend breaking into pieces. I know you two better than anyone. I can see that you two still love each other and no ones gonna stop that. Please Mikasa." Armin pleaded.

"Maybe I still love him, but nothing's ever gonna change, what happened in the past remains and it haunts a part of me. I don't want to remember it Armin. It still hurts reminiscing every part of it." she was huffed looking away from him while feeling the hot tears fall down her eyes. The boy noticed something wrong at the girl's wrist it somehow have little-long scars. He narrowed his eyes and took the grip of the Mikasa's wrist, he observed it intently and looked at the girl with confusion and shock.

Mikasa tried to struggle from his strong grip, but it wouldn't budge. He still gripped at it tightly. "What happened to your wrist?" he asked not looking at the girl.

"..." she didn't answer and at the time Armin was being impatient. He doesn't like it when she's like this, he knows that she has done something she'll regret at the end.

This time he looked at her and once again, "Mikasa, I asked you what happened to your wrist?" he asked gripping more tightly at her making her flinch.

But she decided to stay put and shut her mouth, she still haven't look at him and doesn't want or plan to. "Mikasa!" Armin shouted pulling her wrist making her whine in pain and forced her to look at him with sorrowful eyes. "I wanted to dies okay?! I wanted to die so badly I tried to kill my self! I was sick of it! There! happy?! Now leave me alone Armin! I'm sorry but I have to go now. Annie needs me." she said running to the door and opens it.

But before she leaves she stops and looks at him one last time. "It's nice to see you again, Armin. Please don't tell Eren." she said and left.

* * *

Annie waited for Mikasa at the parking lot while leaning at the car door and looking blankly at space and plays with the key car which was given to her a while ago, _'They know each other.'_was the only thing through her mind since she heard the two mutter each others names.

Minutes has passed maybe about 5 or 6 when she saw a familiar figure going out of the building. It was Mikasa and if she was mistaken she looks like crying. The girl stops walking as she saw the car and Annie. The blonde stops playing with the keys and stares at the girl crying.

"I'll drive. Go sit at back." she said as she spanks the car door at side of the passenger seat. When Mikasa made her way to the passenger seats she decided to get in the car and started the engine. The drive back to their condo was silent, both of them were always like this, but somehow it was bothering. Both of them just shrugged it off until they arrived at their condo unit.

Mikasa threw her sling bag at the couch while she unbuttons her office suit and Annie opens the curtains of the wide full transparent window of their condo. Both of them sees the view of the whole city, something caught their eyes and both of them sighed at the same time.

"Another fire incident? That maybe the 6th time this month." Mikasa said as she went to the glass window. "Like you're not use to it." the blonde beside her murmurs and she just shrugs. There was a long silence and Mikasa didn't like it. She decided to go to her room, but before she could do that Annie spoke.

"Do you know that I never wanted you two to see each other?" she suddenly blurted.

"Yeah?" Mikasa stopped walking but, didn't face Annie. Her tone was if she wasn't concerned, it was cool.

"Nothing." Annie answered. "Well then, if you need me I would be in my room." Mikasa said completely leaving the short blonde girl alone.

"What the hell." she muttered as she massaged both of her temples.

* * *

"Hey Eren! Do you remember what I told you days ago?" Armin asked him as he jumped and shoot the ball at the ring.

"Yeah? About Mikasa." he asked having a hard time saying _her _name, while he steals the ball as it falls at the ground.

"Yup. I actually, how should I put this. Uhmmm." he was trying to put the right words, while he watches Eren tries to shoot the ball and misses and catches it again. "What?" Eren asks as he passes the ball to Armin and he catches it passing it back to Eren signalling that he should play first. But Eren stops and just dribbles the bal as he closes to Armin. "I talked to Mikasa this morning." he said straightly.

"Wait? What?" Eren stopped dribbling from what he heard.

"It was unexpected, sort of. We were suppose to meet at the restaurant later, but we accidentally met at Annie's dressing room when we were at shooting-" he was cut off by Eren who was confused of what's happening. Armin regret what he just said, Mikasa said not to tell Eren but, he still told him.

"YOU WHAT?! Armin! I just told you days ago that I never want to have connection with Mikasa, RIGHT? But! What the hell! Armin!" Eren was being once again hysterical. He throws the ball away and runs his fingers to his hair. _'Does he really want to forget Mikasa that bad? Why is he so worked up?'_ Armin thought.

"Eren let me finish first. I did it for the best. And it was also coincidence, Annie know Mikasa and she was the one living with her. Why are you so worked up about it? It's not like it'll be the end of the world." Armin said.

"Yeah Maybe it might not be the end but, it just comes back and it makes me stay away from focus. Armin! I'm a 20 year old guy that has a company and my past is just going to be in the way." Eren said as he started to calm down.

"Eren you should just think it through. Like I said this maybe your last chance with her, maybe it is your last chance. You may never know." Armin said as he walks away and pats the shoulder of the brunette. He stopped at the bench where their bags were found. Eren came closer with the ball.

"I'm going already. We still have an early shooting tomorrow. You may not meet me tomorrow or the next day." Armin said as he unties his hair and wipes the sweat in his face and wears his varsity jacket.

"And why is that?" the boy behind him asked as he sits at the bench and drinks water from his tumbler. "The whole crew's going to Kyoto. A shooting for the upcoming month, November. They said the issue was Halloween, obviously." Armin said as he looked troubled.

"Now you're the one who looks troubled. Who is it?" Eren asked. The blonde just looked at him with an annoyed face, "Do you have to assume that it's a person?" he asked.

"What else could you be bothered with?" he asked.

"You know what Eren. You have mood swings. First you get hysterical and angry then you calm down and go back to your normal self. What's wrong with you?" Armin said as he changed the topic and fails.

"Shut up. Just answer my question." he answered completely irritated.

Armin groans and realizes that his friend won't stop until he answers the question. "It's Annie! I'm worried of what happened a while ago. She doubts us and I bet from the start something was wrong." he states.

"It seems that the strings are starting to connect Armin." Eren said as he stared at the orange sky.

"And that would lead to problems." Armin added as he start to think why do they have to live like this.

* * *

**So sorry. The story's getting more and more confusing. My friends really suggested to make this chapter very vague. So if you're confused or something the answers will be revealed by the next chapters and like I said at the first note, Sorry if this chapter isn't good as the first one. TwT I tried my best, but I really can't write a fanfic about SnK, I'm low at fanfics. :(**

**Till' next time. :)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter! And I hope you like this one. Cause I don't, I regret writing this Chapter dunno why. Well just enjoy it. ^_^**

**Here you might really get confused with Annie's character, well you know she and Armin. XD Don't get the wrong thing! My friends just said that they need to have some lovey dovey time. Even Annie has feeling you know so it's normal if she got out of character. XD**

**You'd also be surprise because of Armin XD Never thought he had the guts to do something like that. **

**Again, sorry about Annie and Mikasa's character if their a little off also if the intro is a bit longer than the main story. Because this part is very important, it's how Mikasa and Eren met and how they got kidnapped.**

**And I knew it! HAHA! You guys were confused! XD Thanks for the positive reviews! :) I'll try to keep it up! :)**

* * *

_"Hey Kid! Why are you crying?" a brown haired boy with emerald green eyes and tanned-skin asked Mikasa. She was at an empty playground sitting at a swing and she was crying._

_"Stay away from me!" she shouted as he glared at the little in front of her._

_"No! I won't!" the boy shouted back. Mikasa looked at him with shock, his face looked like determined and it made her shed to tears again._

_"WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT?! WASN'T IT ENOUGH FOR YOU PEOPLE TO KILL MY PARENTS? Yes! I accept it now, even if it's not true. I'm a daughter of murderers. But I know that they're innocent, okay? So stop bugging me and leave me alone!" she shouted and buried her face in her palms and cried louder._

_"Hey... I'm sorry, I was just here to tell you that it's okay. You were the girl being bullied by Hans and Renz, right?" the boy asked and Mikasa nodded._

_"Don't mind what people say. If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight, you can't win. So just fight and live until your last people just don't know what they're saying because, they don't even know the real you or your parents. So stop crying it'll ruin your face." Eren said as he kneel in front of her and wiped the tears of her face._

_"Thanks." Mikasa sobbed quietly._

_"By the way, I'm Eren Jaeger. I live by the river with my mom and dad." the boy said as he offers his hand for a hand shake._

_"I'm Mikasa Ackerman." she said as she shook the hand._

_"Mikasa hah? Nice name. I like it." Eren grinned widely, which made Mikasa faintly blush._

_~~o~~_

_3 years later..._

_"Mikasa! Hey!" she heard a familiar voice, she turned around and saw Armin and Eren running towards her. She pouted and said, "You guys are really fashionably late. You two said we were suppose to meet here at 3:30! And what time is it now?"she crossed her arms._

_"We're sorry. We didn't mean to be late." Eren apologized as he rubbed his nape and Armin chuckled._

_"Tch. You guys are already ten years old you should be punctual and start to learn time management. Look it's already 6:30! 3 hours?!" Mikasa huffed. "The shop is closed we can try it another time." she added._

_"Dammit!" Eren cursed._

_"It was your fault Eren you just had to to get detention."Armin teased._

_"Detention? Again? God! Eren!" Mikasa laughed._

_"Hey! I'm not like you guys all good at school and stuff." Eren puffed his cheeks._

_"Yeah. Yeah. Well, I gotta go. Mom and Dad would be looking for me. Bye Eren! Bye Mikasa!" Armin waved goodbye at them. "Bye!" the two waved back._

_"Let's go?" Mikasa asked._

_"Ok." Eren replied. The two of them walked back to their home together, they don't live at the same house but they have the same street. Eren noticed that it was starting to get dark and snow flakes were starting to fall, he looked at the girl beside her and noticed that she was shaking, why wouldn't she? She was wearing only her school uniform an her skirt was shorter than it should be._

_Mikasa felt a warm clothe wrap around her neck. She looked at the clothe and touched it with her fingers. It was Eren's scarf, it was warm and smelled like him. She looked at the boy beside her._

_"You were shaking so I figured that I didn't need it much though. I don't want my bestfriend to get sick, you know." Eren said as he looked the other way trying to hide his embarrassment. Mikasa smiled softly as she hides her smile in the scarf._

_"Well, we're here. Goodbye Eren, see you tomorrow." Mikasa said as she start to leave._

_"Wait Mikasa!" Eren said._

_"Hmmm?" Mikasa turned around._

_"Tomorrows your birthday right? Let's meet at the playground where we first met." Eren said._

_"Ok. See you tomorrow. Ah. By the way here's your scarf." she said while she smiled and start to unwrap it around her neck._

_"No. You keep it. IT's my birthday present for you. Don't worry I washed it." Eren said as he grinned widely and entered their home. She started to walk away but, "MIKASA!" It was Eren she turned and saw him upstairs in his room over the window, waving._

_"Au revoir Mika!" he shouted while grinning. "Au revoir Ren!" Mikasa shouted back waving and she waited for Eren to close the window until she started to depart._

_~~o~~_

_"Mikasa! There you are!" Eren shouted as she saw the young girl at the playground playing with snow._

_"Eren." she smiled as she saw his face, but her smile started to fade away as she saw two men, wearing ski masks and Black top and pants. "Eren! Watch out!" she finally shouted._

_He turned around and saw two body-built men behind him, they gagged him and tied his limbs, not giving any attention to Mikasa. As they started to take him away, Mikasa started to run follow them, when she was near them she yanked one of the thug's arm an shouted, "Give him back! Get your filthy hands off him!" but the man was stronger and pushed her hard onto the side walk, luckily it was snowing so she fell at a mount of snow. The man through Eren at the back of the car and started to leave as the other drove._

_"Eren! Wait!" she said as she started to cry._

_~~o~~_

_Eren was tied into a chair, he was awake and he had no idea what they're gonna do to him. The room was dark, the only light was from the window that was draped with thick dark curtains and he knew that he has been there for hours maybe five or six hours. It was already night. Until he heard a crack at the ceiling, he looked up and saw a figure of a young girl falling gracefully. _

_'_Mikasa?_' he thought as he saw the girl._

_"Shhhh!" I'll get you out of here. Don't make a sound. Their all drunk and watching television." she whispered softly and he nodded. She pulled a pocket knife out her pocket and cut Eren's ties. _

_"How?" he whispered._

_"I'll explain later. For now let's go. Come on help me get up the ceiling let's use those chairs put in on one another, _quietly_." she said. They both worked quietly until they reached the ceiling and helped each other get up._

_"Be careful on crawling. They might here you." Mikasa warned. They reached the outside of the abandoned house._

_"Where are we?" he asked._

_"We're deep inside the woods. Don't worry I know where we should go." she answered, they went straight to where she went through._

_"A Dog?" Eren whispered._

_"Shh. Don't wake it up. Don't trip on the leash." Mikasa hushed. _

_"WHERE IS HE?!" they heard a shout._

_"Shoot! Hurry Eren!" Mikasa started to panic and tripped on the leash, making the dog wake up. And it started to bark real loud. "There he is! He's with someone!" they saw a man point at them faraway._

_"Eren! Run! Go!" Mikasa shouted as she looks at him with panic._

_"But- How 'bout you?" he was also panicking._

_"Just Go! I'm fine. I can fight. Just get some help. I'll meet up with you." she shouted, she was cornered by the dod and the thugs are coming closer._

_"I'll come back for you Mikasa. I promise you that. Don't worry." Eren said with worry an started to run away. Mikasa tried to fight the dog, but she was to small for it._

_"Down boy!" A man said, calming the dog down._

_"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, little princess is trying to save her knight in shining armor. Too bad he left her." one man said as all of them started to corner her and she stared to step backward until she hit the wall._

_"Stay away from me! I have a knife here and I'm not afraid to use it." she goes into position and hold the knife with both of her hands._

_"Ha! It's just a pocket knife, what can it do? There's five of us." another man said._

_"Wait. Look at her, she looks like an... oriental." the guy at her left said._

_"Yeah. She does look like one. Well, I guess this one's better than that German boy." another answered. _

_While the thugs were busy blabbering about her kind, she took the advantage of stabbing one of them at the arm, she put all her force in it._

_"Gahh! You little bitch!" the man shouted and one them slapped her hard and made her hit the ground and lose consciousness._

* * *

Mikasa woke up all groggy and tired. She looked at her digital alarm clock beside her and saw the time, 6:30 AM. She was early than she usually wake up. She decided to rose from her bed for a few minutes and then went straight to her bathroom to freshen up. After she finished she went downstairs to go check Annie, but she wasn't at the kitchen.

"Weird. She's always up before six. Is she still affected?" she muttered to herself. She went to the kitchen and saw a paper at the counter. She saw her name written in cursive form, she took it and turned the paper. There was something written on it:

_Sorry if I didn't tell you this but, I have a shooting for Kyoto today so I left early and I'd be gone for a day or two, dunno actually. There's still some leftover from last night, it's in the oven. I already heated it up for you. Don't break any stuff, okay?  
-Annie_

"Typical Annie." she murmurs. She opened the microwave beside her and saw fried rice and some fried chicken.

"Figures. Chicken." she said as she took it our of the oven and laid it in the dining table. She went to the ref and opened it to get some water. She ate and after she's done she washed the dishes and went back to her bedroom to take a bath.

After she was finish, she saw her phone had 6 missed calls and it was all from her stupid boss. There was another call and it was again from him.

"What?" she asked.

"Change of venue. Meet me at the gas station near your condo. You have to come quick, it seems that Shingeki Inc. doesn't want to keep waiting. And remember to keep your phone always by side!" he said and shouted the last sentence. Then the call ended.

"Well good morning to you too." she said as she threw he phone to her kept cursing Levi when she was wearing clothes and all until she was out off the condo and until she reached her destination.

"Stupid Chibi. I'm just his secretary. I'm not even a major if the company and he keeps ordering me around. I'm not a director or CEO or the President, I'm his fucking secretary." she cursed until she was cut off.

"Hurry up Ackerman!" she heard her boss shout from a distance. The shot-gun seat door was already open and she saw him tapping his foot impatiently.

"What took you so long?" he scolded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm late already." she answered as he closed the car door.

"You got the presentation, right?" he asked before he started the engine.

"Yes!" she rolled her eyes.

"Good." he sighed. "And the information?" he asked.

"Well, the only thing I got from their CEO is very vague it seems that he really wants to have a low profile with the public. Darius Zackly, CEO of Shingeki Inc., Graduated at Trost University and uhhmm I'm not sure if this is helpful but he has a wife back then and got divorced 4 years before they got married and, oh god." she kept her cool tone cool but it kind of lose when she saw the last sentence.

"What is it?" Levi asked as he looked at the girl beside him.

"..." Mikasa didn't answer, she didn't want to say it. Flashbacks came back to her.

_'Well we can't sell her to the guy we made a deal with. We promised we'd give him the German boy." Mikasa heard a man said._

_"But she's more worth it, do you know how much they'll pay for an oriental? We're gonna be millionaires or better BILLIONAIRES!" the other laughed._

_"Damn his got a point!" another laughed with him. And they kept laughing and_ _laughing. _

"man... Ackerman!" Levi's shouting made Mikasa out of her horrible visions.

"Huh? Oh sorry sir. Where was I again?" Mikasa asked.

"Zackly got married and what?" he asked.

"He's an ex-convict when he got divorced atleast at his early thirties and quit in his late forties. I don't really if this part is true, it's just a blog. We're not sure it's true." Mikasa said as she keeps her phone.

"The hell it's true." she heard Levi murmured. She was confused to what he said and just shrugged it off. They arrived at their destination about 5 minutes.

"Shingeki Inc.? Why are we here?" Mikasa asked as she looks at her boss.

"I don't know. They just suddenly said that we have changed venue and move here for the meeting." Levi said as he parks his car and goes out as she goes out the car as well.

"I'll be honest. I don't like the sound of it." she said.

"Don't we all?" Levi said as he passes her and she follows. As they enter the building they were greeted by a familiar woman. Hanji Zoe and she wasn't happy as always, she was troubled.

"Hanji? Where's Erwin?" Levi asked instead than asking what's wrong.

"That's the problem. He won't be coming, he was admitted to a hospital." Hanji said worriedly.

"What?" Levi asked as he gripped the brunette at the arm and took her far from Mikasa, which made Mikasa look confused. "What happened this time?" he asked frustrated.

"The doctors said that he's been stressing his self and he doesn't have a healthy diet." Hanji whispers.

"Like Erwin cares about those things. What do we do now?" Levi asks.

"All we need to do is hope that Mikasa will earn the trust of Darius and keep her cool." Hanji says as she looks at the girl.

"Tch. Let's go." Levi grunts and Hanji and Mikasa follows. On their way Hanji tried to make an excuse.

"President Smith wouldn't be coming because of what now?" Mikasa asks.

"Come on woman, just understand that he won't be coming. It's only the three of us, director Brzenska and director Zacharias. Don't let your guard down, this one isn't as easy as Titan Inc., we introduced you as a director Ackerman so act like one. " Levi said as they entered the meeting room.

"Ah! Sir Rivaille, it's finally nice to meet you." Dariues Zackly as he clapped his hands together. "Oh. Where might your president be?" he asked.

"He has some appointment to be with. So we're sorry for his absence. But let us introduce to you, Director Ackerman. The one who made the proposal." Hanji said as she gestured Mikasa.

"Nice to meet you Director Ackerman." he said as he shook hands with her.

"The pleasure is all mine." she answered. "But aren't you a little young to be a director?" he asks.

"She might look young but she works hard to be worth the position." Hanji says. "Oh, well keep it up. Let's start the meeting." he announced.

2 hours later..

"I've heard a lot of this kind of proposals. How can this be different from the others?" Zackly asked as he observed Mikasa and the presentation.

Hanji was getting worried that Mikasa might crack, "Calm down. She knows what she's doing" Riko said beside her. Hanji's attention came back to Mikasa.

The girl sighed and smiled softly, but inside her she's getting irritated with the senseless questions she's been asked for the past few hours, "That would be easy sir. This proposal might be the same with the others, BUT, are you sure it's really the same with the few?" Mikasa asked as she softly slammed her laser at the table as she emphasized the word 'BUT'.

"By what ever do you mean _different_?" he asks.

"It's because you haven't tried this proposal. It's like not trying something and you'll never know how it works and we guarantee you we won't disappoint you." she confidently said. He was speechless at her confidence and realized that he can no longer argue with the girl or if he continued he'll just get stabbed back harder.

"Thank you director Ackerman, I appreciated your proposal." he said as he stood up and went infront.

"You're welcome Sir." she smiled.

"Well I guess I'll see you sometime. Thank you Sir Rivaille, Miss Zoe, Director Brzenska and Director Zacharias." Darius said.

"Thank you so much Mikasa!" Hanji suddenly hugged Mikasa tightly, until she started pushing her away.

"Yo..you're w...welc...come.." she answered as she tried to catch her breathe and push the woman away. They went outside the building and Riko and Mike left first.

"So you do you need a ride back to the office?" Hanji asked.

"Oh no director Zoe. I'll just go to the office myself, I still need to see some of my friends. I'll be back after lunch break." she answered as she bowed to the two. She called for a taxi and left.

"You know Levi, you're really really lucky to have her as a secretary." Hanji said.

"Yeah, I would have been lucky if she haven't been a brat." Levi mocked. "Get in the car already." he shouted.

"Hai, Hai." she answered, obeying the short man.

* * *

"Nice Annie! Now do the tiger look! Great! I love it! Okay! Next Model in 3 minutes!" the photographer shouted loving every pose of Annie.

"Ok, Annie that was wonderful. You have one hour for your lunch break. You should exactly be here at 2:20 ok?" her stylist told her.

"Thank you." she said as she entered the company RV. She took her hat off and sat at her couch. She looked at her phone. "1:14." she mutters. She stood up and walked to her divider to get changed. As usual she wore a hoodie, high-waist studded shorts and a pair of high-cut converse.

Exactly as she finished changing there was a knock at the door, "Who is it?" Annie asked. "It's me Annie." it was Armin, as she heard his voice she immediately opened the door.

"Armin." she muttered. "Hey, I wondered if you wanted to have lunch with me. It seems that it's also your lunch break." he said shyly as he rubbed his nape.

"Okay. I'll just get my phone." she answered as she went to the couch where she left her phone and tucked it in her pocket.

"Do you even have any idea where we should eat?" she asked him.

"I saw a eatery down the road. You might want to eat there?" Armin offers.

"Fine. As long as it's cheap." Annie warned.

"Right. You're saving money-complex."Armin chuckled and Annie rolled her eyes.

They reached the eatery and found a place to seat near the balcony. "Most historical place in Japan ha. Now I know why they call it that way." Annie murmurs.

"What would you like to order sir?" a waiter asked.

"So what do you want?" Armin asked.

"The usual." Annie answered.

"One shrimp tempura and one ramen please." Armin said.

"Any beverages sir?" the waiter asked.

"Two Mango shakes would be fine." he answered.

"Ok sir." the waiter said as he started to walk to the counter. They waited until their orders arrived and they started to dig in. Armin started a conversation.

"About yesterday. I'm sorry." he said. He heard her sighed and placed hear utensils at her plate.

"Armin.. It's fine, I understand." Annie said softly holding the hand of the boy infront of him.

"No. I lied to you. You never knew who I am or what my past was. I feel like I'm lying to you." Armin said.

"We're the same. You don't know my past." Annie comforted him.

"We're fair. So how did you go with Mikasa yesterday?" he asked.

"Well, I really regret that I forgot to tell her about the photoshoot today. So I just wrote a letter for her and prepared her breakfast, and it was made of leftovers from last night." she replied.

"So that's how you two show your affection for each other ha?" Armin teased.

"Ha ha. Very funny." she said as she threw a tissue paper at him.

"Hey. I was joking." Armin laughed. Then she rolled her eyes. Then someone caught her eye, it was a bunch of guys staring at her. She doesn't like the way they looked at her, they looked about a little order than them. But she shrugged it off and turned her attention back to Armin. They finished eating and she noticed they were being followed by those guys.

"Armin I think we should go somewhere crowded." she said.

"But Annie the way to the photoshoot is this way." he said confused.

"Just trust me, we're being followed by some guys at the eatery. Don't know why, but please Armin I have a bad feeling about this." she begged.

"Okay. Let's go that way." Armin said as he points a park. They both fasten their pace until they reached the park, when they noticed they lost the group they relaxed and decided to sit at one of the benches.

"Do you really think you'll outrun us?" they heard a voice behind them. The turned around and saw the guys.

"What the?" Armin said as both of them stood up stepping backwards until they hit some of the man behind them.

"Going somewhere pretty girl?" a guy asked as he gripped on Annie's wrist. "A little skinny are we?" he teased.

"Hands off her!" Armin shouted as he tried to reach for her but was stopped by hand. "What do you think you're doing, Lover boy?" one mocked. The man gripped him so hard that he can't even move even if he tried to. He watched the men play with Annie, he knew she can fight. But she can't she was not to have any scratch because she's a model. She tried to free herself from the grasp of the men, but can't.

Armin got tired of it, just hearing Annie's complains made him want to kill the men, and then he remembered. He was used to getting saved by Eren and Mikasa back then so he knows how to fight, not literally but he has to try now. He kicked the man at the legs and succeeded. Next he punched him at the face and made him unconscious.

"Wow." he murmured. He never thought he could do that. By what he did this caught the attention of the others. One of them pushed Annie at the ground.

"You just made the wrong move boy." a man said as he pressed his knuckles. He started to step backward and he received a punch at the face.

"ARMIN!" Annie shouted as she stood up and tried to stop the men to hurt him. This caught the attention of police around the area and they quickly made a move to it.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop that." a police shouted and the men started to run away from Armin. "Armin! Oh God!" Annie shouted as she started to panic.

"I'm so sorry! We should have just run to the photoshoot. We'd be safer there. I'm so so sorry." she said as she sobbed.

"Ghhh. Don't worry. It doesn't hurt a bit. I'm fine." he said.

"Fine? Look what they did to you! They bruised you! And your lips looks, it's bleeding. Don't you dare say your fucking fine, you IDIOT!" she shouted as she cracked more. Never did Armin so Annie like did and he was so guilty about this.

"Sorry miss. We didn't caught up. We lost sight of them. We'll keep lookin' for them, but first we need to take you to a hospital son." the police said.

"No. I'm fine sir. Thank you though. We can take care of ourselves here." he said as he tried to stand up and Annie supports him.

"I doubt that laddy. You can barely stand up by your own. You even have to get help from this young woman." the other police said.

"We'll give you a ride. If that's what you want." they offered.

"Thank you sir. We would love to." Annie answered and they supported Armin to walk to the car.

_~~o~~_

"Thank you officers. We appreciated it." Annie said.

"You sure you two don't need anything?" the first one asked.

"No sir. This would be fine. Thank you again for the ride." she said as she waved goodbye. They went to Annie's RV to avoid some of the workers to see what happened to Armin.

"Look at you. We'll be damned if sees you. I'm really sorry." she said as she cures the injured boy.

"Don't worry. It's just a few scratches. It's not something a concealer can't hide." Armin said.

"You talk like an old lady." she mocked as she cleaned his bottom lip and he flinched.

"I'm sorry does it sting? I'll be gentle okay?" she carefully asks. "No, no. I'm fine." he answered as he pushed Annie away. "I'm really sorry." he hears her say it again.

"Annie, don't say that again. It wasn't your fault." he pries. "But you we-" she was cut off. "No." he answers as they continued this kind of arguing Armin got tired of seeing Annie crying or sobbing he finally decided to kiss her. It was short but passionate.

"I told you it's fine. It wasn't your fault okay?" he said softly as he kissed her at the forehead.

"Idiot." she murmured.

* * *

"WHAT NOW?!" Ms. Lockwood shouted panicking.

"We're sorry. But by tomorrow we promise he'll be fine and some photoshop can help it right?" Annie asked.

"Okay. Tomorrow okay?! Tomorrow." she said with disbelief. "You're dismissed." she said. The two decided to go back to Annie's RV and talk about somethings until they dropped to _that _topic.

"Who is Mikasa exactly, Annie?" he asks.

"You wanna know?" she asked as she looks at him and she sees how he wanted it bad.

"I actually met her..." she was starting to tell him the truth.

_Little by little the string are starting to tie up..._

* * *

**Okay! -.- Reviews would be pretty much appreciated and I wouldn't doubt if I got a negative review at this one. Because honestly even me I hated it. I only liked the firs part and lost it at the middle and last part! Damn it! TwT But please still support my story! It's my motivation to continue this story. :)**


End file.
